Metastasis is the primary cause of cancer mortality and is a complex process with multiple steps that include tumor cell invasion, intravasation, extravasation, and establishment of secondary tumors in distant organs. Clinical observations indicate the most common site of ovarian cancer (OvCa) metastasis is the omentum. The omentum, primarily composed of adipocytes, provides energy storage and functions as an endocrine organ secreting adipokines and participating in lipid metabolism. A growing body of evidence supports dysregulation of metabolism, including lipid metabolism, as a hallmark of cancer. In addition, cancer cell malignancy is highly dependent on the surrounding environment. In breast tumor cells, adipocytes constitute one of the most prominent cell types and have been indicated in disease progression. Adipocyte fatty acid binding protein 4 (FABP4), functions in transport, uptake, and metabolism of fatty acids. FABP4 plays a role in the integration of metabolic and inflammatory signaling and has been indicated in many aspects of metabolic syndrome.
There is a need for additional methods and compositions for treating metastatic disease. Accordingly, methods and compositions for preventing and treating cancer, including suppressing or inhibiting metastasis, are provided by inhibition of a FABP protein.